The present invention is directed to a method that allows a publisher's website to allow registered users to upload audio and video content on a thread of the publisher's website.
The present invention uses a widget that is uploaded on a publisher's website that will allow registered users of the website to upload audio and video content as threads posted on the publisher's website.
The publisher's website will be connected to a specific API that will use a back end client comment management program to transcribe the audio or video content into text and the text is then indexed by a set of key words, a trending topic, and/or a category.
The owner of the publisher's website will then be able to analyze and categorize the uploaded audio and video content and the interactions between registered users uploading audio and video content on the publisher's website.
Before the present invention, users of a publisher's website were able to post text on publisher's website, yet were not given a tool that would allow them to post audio or video content on a thread of the publisher's website that would be transcribed for later retrieval by any user having access to the publisher's website.
The present invention will allow users of the Publisher's website to build their own communities within the publisher's website wherein the communities can directly communicate to each other via audio or video comments that are stored on third party websites. The invention will also allow the owners and users of the publisher's website, via the transcription tool of the website, to flag comments that are inappropriate or offensive to anyone using the publisher's website. The transcription aspect of the website also allows the owner's of the website to embed the content posted on the publisher's website based on the content that was posted.
The inventor defines a Yappa Comment as a verbally spoken statement that expresses an opinion about someone or something. A verbally spoken note that explains or discusses the meaning of something. To ‘Yap’ means to talk, discuss, remark, observe, make a statement, utterance, pronouncement, judgement, reflection, opinion, view, criticize, debate, speak, talk, and discuss verbally, via the Yappa commenting widget.
For the foregoing reason there is a need for a method that will allow a publisher's website to allow registered users to upload audio and video content on a thread of the publisher's website and wherein the uploaded content would be transcribed for later retrieval by any user having access to the publisher's website.